A Need Within Us All
by Alexandrite Moonlight
Summary: [UPDATED AGAIN!] [WIP] There are few things in this world stronger than Destiny and there are few things as destined as Love..Life has continued since her brush with the Labyrinth and Sarah has convinced herself that her adventures were just a faded dream
1. 1 Painful Memories and New Beginnings

The warm breeze whipped her dark hair behind her in teasing and playful disarray. Even from this distance he knew it's color, the color of the earth after a rain and as soft as silken water when it flowed through the fingers. The memories were there, clouding his mind, and he could remember vividly exactly the feel of it, the warm liquid weight of it that ignited his feelings with the slightest caress. Tapered fingers curled as his hand clenched in longing as he let the memories wash over him, drown him in their dark pain. 

It was her eyes, the color of them, that intense green that was so often glazed over with dreams until they were the softened color of sea foam which invaded his mind. Those same eyes that could lay all her thoughts so honestly and innocently bare one moment and suddenly darken into midnight, shielding all those sweet thoughts from the world, from him. 

It was painful, so beautifully painful as he watched her run across the grass of the campus toward the towering gothic building in the distance. The way her face glowed, tinged with color that the wind had touched her cheeks with and the sheer uninhibited excitement that was so much a part of her that it could be read in every line of her face, made his breath catch. Warmth flooded through him, dissolving his knees into golden weakness.

_'She has matured',_ he thought. _'Well, at least in the physical sense of the word'_, he added to himself as he let his eyes take in the sight of her. The loose white blouse that clung to her chest as the wind toyed the un-tucked hem of it and the tight faded jeans that covered the length of her shapely legs brought on an assault of desire that he hadn't felt for anyone but her.

Suddenly his breath caught and he had to brace his hand against the tree beside him. The rough texture barely registered as his thoughts swirled in a blur of color to a time long ago, a day when he had watched her through the depths of his crystals as she traversed the Labyrinth. She had been running then as she did now, the two images were physically identical as they melded in his thoughts. The physical was all that linked the past with the present… or was it?

I wasn't just the images that had sent him spiraling to the past, it was something else.

Excitement.

In the Labyrinth she had been running for a different reason, a purpose that had shaped her young face into lines and expressions both confused and determined. There had been none of the joyful glow that lit her face now but even then, when she had been racing against time, against him, he had felt the sharp edged thrill of excitement that radiated through her like crashing waves. He could feel it now. It pulsed from her still in a softened rhythm that had slowly been restrained with time. Now it took him under, degree by degree, slowly eroding away all resistance, leaving him defenseless before he knew what was happening.

She enchanted him now as she always had since he had first felt her desperate tug at the edge of his thoughts. 

Asking.

Seeking.

She had cried out then for proof of magick, wanting her faith justified, needing it to be.

Closing his eyes he let the memories fade back into a the soft ache he knew so well. 

Somewhere in the distance the clock that towered over the campus bellowed out two ominous tones, stirring him out of his reverie. Opening his eyes, he was too late to catch the hesitation in her movements as she reached out to open the door of the building. He turned to her and watched as disappeared behind the door below the letters '**Theatre Building**'.

"So, it begins….", he whispered half to himself, half to her, "I underestimated you once, I wont a second time". A slow, lazy grin spread across his face, "You will be mine this time….. Sara". 

A soft gust of wind swept through, stirring the air, leaving the campus empty…


	2. 2 Between Dreams and Reality

Sara enjoyed running, the thrill of freedom that filled through her as the wind rushed over her skin, the sudden pump of adrenaline that coursed through her veins. It was intoxicating. Running always brought her a heightened sense of awareness bringing with it a faint shimmer of memories that seemed to hover just out of her reach at the edge of her mind. It always seemed that if she just kept going she would finally reach them, a prize that promised her all her dreams.

_Dreams…._

The word seemed to linger, echoing softly in her thoughts as she slowed down, her mind spinning wildly. Sara stopped in front of the entrance to the theatre building, her hand hovering inches above the door knob; however, all thought of opening the door was lost.

"Dreams", she whispered it softly as if savoring the sound of it as it left her lips. Suddenly, as if on cue, reflections of images flashed to life in a brief and fast pace slide show. Crystals, faeries, feathers raced past quickly but one image loomed and stayed in mind and left her speechless.

A set of mismatched eyes….

She knew them well. Sketch upon sketch of them, their color, their shape, littered the easel in her dorm room. It was an obsession to her, but no matter how often she saw them in her mind, no matter how perfect her imitation of them, no matter what median she used to color or shade them, she couldn't capture the pride, arrogance, or sensuality that she knew they reflected. It was torment to see them so often, to know that she had seen them before and never be able to place them, never be able to capture the face that belonged to them.

They came to her in her dreams, haunted her, teased her with their almost flourescent glow that kept their face veiled in shadows beyond them. It was torment in the most exquisite sense of the word when a brief flash of pale skin caresses the light, escaping the shadows. In those moments she could almost see the his face. She knew it was a man, the eyes themselves spoke of his gender.

_A mystery man?_ Sara shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. 

She smiled at her own imagination. A few years ago she would have enjoyed such a fantasy; would have believed that it could be true, but she was a young woman now. She was in college now and though her majors required her creativity and imagination she had learned that there was a boundary between fantasy and reality that could never be crossed. 

She laughed. 

At least not without totally relinquishing what grasp of life she managed to clasp to her.

Fantasy and dreams were exactly that; nothing more, nothing less. She had left them behind her, in her room with her books, toys, and other materials of childish orientation. Sara reached out and grasped the door knob with a determination that cost her more than she was willing to admit to. 

As the she turned the door knob, her mind pushed back thoughts of fancy and mystery men.

As she opened the door, the adult part of her overwhelmed what was left of the young girl she had been.

As she entered the building and disappeared inside, a part of her hid in the corner of her heart and cried for the loss of its belief.

_The loss of magick…._

The loss of Sara….


	3. 3 The Exchange Student

Slowly Sara's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the theatre auditorium as she made her way down the sloping aisles. The class was already assembled in the pit, the faces of her peers beaming with excitement as they watched the drama teacher intently. Curiousity at her friends' expressions quickly faded as her own face lit up with excitement. Her heart leaped to her throat as her pace quickened, devouring the ground between her and the crowd, till she stood in the circle around Mrs. Gallagher. 

Today was the 23rd of October, the day that had held her and the entire class in suspense. Over the past week they had been auditioning for a surprise drama that Mrs. Gallagher had decided would be their next performance. 

Today Mrs. Gallagher was to announce both the play and the cast!

Sara's attention was now focused on the softly formed red haired woman with the rest of the class; however, her eyes held both excitement and strong admiration.

Mrs. Gallagher was Sara's role model, she was everything that Sara thought a true woman should be in life. Mrs. Gallagher had lived in Ireland as a young girl and had come to America to attend Juliard, after graduating she had performed in Broadway plays before pursuing a brief acting career in Hollywood. There she met her husband, Richard Brandon, and gave up her career after he asked her to marry him. She kept her last name and the two of them traveled through Europe on their honeymoon. Richard died 2 years ago in a boating accident off the coast of Florida. After his death Mrs. Gallagher settled down and pursued a teaching career at the college. She was only 39 and had already accomplished more things in her 39 years than Sara ever hoped to accomplish in her lifetime. She was remarkable.

Mrs. Gallagher smiled at her in the tender way that was only for her students and began to speak, her voice filling the auditorium with the musical sound that had captured her audiences throughout her life. "Good afternoon, my darlings", her smile warmed, "before we get to the business of the play, it is my pleasure to introduce a new student to our class. He just transferred from England." She gestured toward the stage, the entire class following her up-turned hand. "Mr. Taryn J. Collins", she smiled as he entered view from right side of the stage. Sara, along with the other girls, stared as he walked to the front of the stage and bowed.

Taryn Collins was at least 6'2" with a length of blonde hair, restrained in a pony tail, that trailed over his shoulder like a river of pale sunlight. He wore a black silk shirt that seemed to float around him, tucked into the top of a pair of black slacks. Three open buttons exposed a length of silver chain that shined against his pale skin and ended along his chest in a silver faerie-star pendant. 

Although his clothes were loose on him, Sara could make out the lean body that hid beneath their cover, but is was his eyes that she was curious about. Sara believed that a person's eyes told more than even their actions could tell about them; however, a pair of silver framed sunglasses protected them from view. 

As if reading her thoughts he lifted his right hand and, taking the glasses between tapered fingers he slid them from his face. 

It was one of those slow motion moments that kept her spell-bound as the dark lenses disclosed his eyes; they were closed. Soft lashes raised slowly and she went rigid, covering her mouth with her hand.

The eyes from her dreams; mismatched and perfect… 

Blue and green pools swept her away, relieving her of her wits and her breath in rush of wonder.

_'Could it be?'_

Phedrea elbowed her slightly and Sara stumbled back to herself, turning to her friend.

"Hmmm?", she mumbled. It was the only sound she could manage.

Phedrea looked at her sternly but her eyes danced with mirth and Sara knew she had been watching her the whole time. Phedrea had been her best friend since she had transferred to Sara's high school and they had found they had a number of things in common, from step-moms to a love of art. Sara had never been able to hide anything from her and though at times it helped her work out her problems, most of the time it was irritating to be read so easily. Phedrea was the only person Sara had confided in about her dreams. Besides Toby, she was the most important person in Sara's life. 

"Mrs. Gallagher just asked us to sit down", she struggled to hide a grin as Sara snapped to attention, "you don't want to miss the casting, do you?"

She didn't have to say anything more, Sara was already herding her toward an empty row of seats. Laughing Phedrea sat down on Sara's left side and as they were focusing on Mrs. Gallagher someone filled the seat to Sara's right. 

Alternating waves of warm and cold crashed over Sara's skin as she turned to gaze into the eyes that had haunted her dreams. His eyes were locked with hers as well and Sara swore that she could see a familiarity mingled within them. They were so familiar and yet she had never met Taryn before now. Or had she?

A smile lit his face as he spoke to her, his words, carried on a breath of music that filled her head and left her dizzy, "do you mind if I share the arm rest?" Sara smiled lazily. It would have been humorous and she was sure that within a moment she would have laughed at the simple question if his arm had not shifted beside hers on the arm rest.

Air whooshed passed her lips at the quick intake of breath and a shiver waved through her as images assaulted her mind. 

_'Memories,' _she thought. _'No…. Dreams. Memories do not contain fairies, goblins, and funny little dwarves.' _The images were too fantastic to be real. Too much like one of the fairy tales she use to read, and yet…. they were so vivid, the color and texture so real. 

Sara had not realized her eyes were closed until his voice filled her head again, mingling perfectly with the visions, "Sara?"

Sara pulled her arm back violently as her eyes opened to meet his. It seemed that they held the key to everything she had just seen. The key to her hopes, her fantasies. Her dreams. 

_*Just a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams….*_

Folding her hands in her lap she turned her eyes away, 'Uh, sorry,' she managed to mumble as she pushed the visions and the voice from her mind. It was silly to let herself get carried away in her imagination. She wasn't a child anymore. This was the real world, and Taryn was a regular, average boy. There was nothing magickal or special about him, save for his eyes…

And his gorgeous accent…

And the way he smiled…

And…

Tuning into Mrs. Gallagher, Sara forced herself to forget the young man beside her, or at least to turn her attention away from him and his knowing smiling past away unnoticed by her.

But Phedrea caught it and the faint light that touched his eyes.

"Now class, I am sure you will all make Taryn welcome," Mrs. Gallagher's voice held laughter as she eyed a cluster of giggling freshman girls who were busy sneaking not-so-secretive glances at Taryn. "And with that heavy burden off my mind I think it is time that we cut to the real reason we are here," she paused. Mrs. Gallagher's years on the stage had given her a knack for dramatics and she knew how to work her audience. The tension in the room seemed to crackle like lightning through the auditorium as Mrs. Gallagher took her time. "The play," simply stated, it had the affect of increasing tension and causing not a few lips to be chewed on nervously.

"Oh! I do hope I get a speaking part," whispered Phedrea secretively to Sara. 

Sara could not stop herself from rolling her eyes at her friend. Phedrea was one of the best actresses in the class. A true dramatist by nature, she had pure talent for the stage. Sara had no doubt of her being chosen.

No, there was no doubt of Phedrea having a part within the play; the one Sara was truly worried about was herself. She wanted so desperately to be given the chance to shine out. Would this be her chance?

"I have reviewed each of your audition and have allowed Taryn to audition as well and I believe that I have chosen the parts correctly," smiling she added, "I know that it has just been murder to each and everyone of you, thinking of the play these few days, not even knowing what it will be." Her smile broadened, "I have my reasons for not revealing the play to you all before hand, but I wont tell you them."

A soft rumble of laughter rippled from the students and Mrs. Gallagher took the moment to steal a meaningful look toward Sarah.

"The play that we will be performing is a personal favorite of mine and I hope it will become one of yours. And if not then lets just try to have fun." Taking out a folder from her book bag she leaned against the podium she had set up just in front of the stage. "Enough beating around the bush, the play is entitled 'The Labyrinth'."

The rest of Mrs. Gallagher word were lost on Sara as light and darkness swam behind her eyes, colors, shapes, images… voices. Sara collapsed onto the chair, her body numbed as thoughts and words intermingled in her head. Some were her own but others…

**-Give me the child…-**

An image of herself as she had been that night played out before her. 

Taking Toby in her arms she shushed him with all the impatience and self-righteous indignation she had felt as a teenager. 

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away…"_

Lights click… Darkness and shadows envelope the room… as it fills with… Power.

Then there is him… or rather the pitch black vision of him. Faceless, no detail to his figure except the breathtaking sight of his eyes on her. 

_"Please, I want my brother back if it is all the same to you…"_

His voice; not actually a vocalization, but more of a dim indeterminate echo in her mind.

_*What's said is said.."_

**-Through dangers untold…**-

_*Turn back, Sara. Turn back before it is too late…*_

"It doesn't look that far.."

*You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth…*

More images raced through her mind. A crude, jewelry-crazed dwarf… a shaggy-haired, gentle beast… an overly-righteous, knight fox and his loyal hound… and a host of other odd creatures. These were followed by scenes of hedges, doors, pits, and walls that hid their openings.

Sara could almost feel the wind on her again, as if she was there in that fantasy world…

**-and hardships unnumbered-**

Then he was there again. Hidden this time in an envelope of white light that resembled feathers.

_*Look what I am offering…*_

Her mind strained to see what he held in his hand but she couldn't make it out.

Just a little more, she thought as she tried to focus on the image.

Slowly her fingers reached forward. She had to touch it. Had to…

_Just.. Just a little further.. Almost…_


	4. 4 Daydreams During 'Play'Things

Author's Note: 

In order to use the book 'Labyrinth' as a basis for part of this story I have assumed that it is very similar to the adventure that Sara took there in the movie. If I am wrong I do apologize. The role Sara played is to be associated with a Princess, Jareth's part is still known as the Goblin King, and so on. I hope you will enjoy this. Again, I am sorry if it is wrong, I am taking liberties as the author of this fanfiction. Enjoy!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On to the Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sensation wore its way through the images slowly. At first it was just a soft disruption in the colors, then the feel of a hand gripped around her arm. As everything faded words assaulted her ears, breaking the silent wall formed by the scenes she had seen. Blinking, she looked around her, readjusting to the dim auditorium. Phedrea met her eyes as Sara turned toward her; it was her hand she had felt around her arm.

"Sara?" Phedrea's voice was soft, but Sara could detect the rigid concern that laced through it. 

"Hmm?" It was the best she could come up with after what she had experienced.

"Sara, are you okay," she kept her voice as neutral as possible. Phedrea had been used to Sara spacing out every now and then, but this had been different. Sara had never paled so completely. Her eyes had always misted over, but they had never seemed to shimmer. It had been creepy to see that transition take place.

"Uh huh…," Sara's voice trailed away as she fought to recover. "I'm fine. I promise," she added as she noticed the skepticism in her friend's face.

Phedrea looked over her once more before relinquishing her grip. As she sat back in her seat her eyes glanced toward Taryn. He had witnessed the entire scene with little to no emotion. Only as Sara came too did he turn away, a slightly amused expression on his face. It didn't seem right. Phedrea considered herself an easy going person, very few things could startle her, but even she had been disturbed the first time she had witnessed one of Sara's 'dreams' and yet Taryn had watched her closely and had seemed to find it interesting, even amusing. 

"Sara! Phedrea!" Mrs. Gallagher's voice snapped both Sara's and Phedrea's heads in her directions. "I do realize that the addition to the class is delightful news but I had hoped that my news would have captured the same degree of attention," the words sounded patronizing, but the humor in her voice took away what reprimand there would have been in them. She smiled, "I was just explaining to those paying attention that we would be adapting the play from a book. 'The Labyrinth', though a book, contains the potential for a drama and I had little trouble breaking it down into parts and lines. I believe you will all enjoy this experience." Shuffling through the pages in her folder she retrieved two stapled sheets of paper before walking around the podium to stand in front of the class. Motioning with the papers she continued, "And here is the casting." Looking down at it briefly she glanced back over the students, "Should I draw it out longer?"

The response was direct and unanimous with at least five students standing up in their protest. A soft ripple of laughter carried over the wave of voices calming it until only the laughter was left. More than a few faces showed embarrassment at having been caught up in the moment and Mrs. Gallagher's baiting. 

Recovering, Mrs. Gallagher smiled over the room, "I'll take that as a no.," clearing her throat she continued, "Very well, on with the casting." Looking over the sheet she began, "The story centers around two main characters and so it only seems appropriate to begin with them, wouldn't you agree?" Without waiting for the go-ahead she explained, "I thought so. It is the story of a Princess and her encounter with the Goblin King…"

Sara had listened intently up until this point. She had almost believed that it could still be in her imagination, but as Mrs. Gallagher named the Goblin King she had felt her heart fall. She found it difficult to breathe as she focused upon every word that was spoken, the foundation she had created in reality seeming to crumble away. Sara clung desperately to edge of the wall that she had raised stone by stone against raging storm of her dreams.

For one moment Sara listened to the storm, its promises of power, magick, and everything her heart could desire in life. Its voices whispered sweetly, seducing her mind with soft caresses and for one moment she thought of letting go, giving into it, trusting the magick that had been so much apart of her as a child.

_'No… not again…,' _she grasped desperately to reality, strengthening what she had built. _'I am not that child anymore. There is no place for magick in my life.'_

"Sara!" 

Her eyes snapped open, her ears meeting with the resounding laughter of her peers. 

"Sara, I enjoy daydreaming as much as the next person; however, it has no place in the middle of my class." A slow, proud smile light up Mrs. Gallagher's face, "Especially when I have just announced your role in the play."

Sara stared at her in shock, "My… my role?" She said it in disbelief and turning to Phedrea found her smiling, pride in her eyes. Turning back to Mrs. Gallagher she looked questioningly, "May I ask what role I was given?"

Laughter again filled the auditorium, but underneath Sara's excitement was a slight fear. _'Anything but the Princess,'_ she thought. It was the part she had played in the dreams and she didn't know if she could separate her dreams from her life if she were placed into that role.

The pride she had seen from her teacher and Phedrea; however, left her with a fear that that was exactly who she would play.

"Class, would anyone like to inform Sara as to the role she will play?," Mrs. Gallagher was having the time of her life and if she hadn't loved her so much Sara would have hated her at the moment.

Moments of waiting seemed to drag by as she waited in dread. Every second of silence was excruciating torture…

Clenching her fists her mind began to scream, _'Someone! Just say…'_

"Princess."

Sara turned her face, with the rest of the class, in the direction of the voice. Their had been no hand raising as was usual, just a simple statement. Taryn sat back in his chair, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips before repeating the word, this time adding her name at the end.

For a moment Sara had been unsure whether he had used her name as an address or had called her 'Princess Sara'. She almost smiled as she fought back the thought, _'You're letting your imagination run away with you again,'_ but as Taryn's eyes opened and turned to meet hers, something in them seemed to tell her not to dismiss the possibility. 

Heat began to rise into her cheeks and Sara quickly turned away. Her thoughts were going to get her into trouble if she wasn't careful. Lifting her gaze she looked toward Mrs. Gallagher.

"Correct, Taryn," turning to Sara she addressed her, "Sara, you will be portraying the role of the Princess."

Sara didn't know what to say. The look of shock seemed to please Mrs. Gallagher, convincing her that Sara was pleased. Smiling warmly she returned to the list, "And now for the Goblin King."

Through the numbness of her mind Sara struggled to think clearly. She thought over classmates, judging, as best she could, their performances and previous roles, trying to determine who would be placed into the Goblin King's role. 

_'Trent? No, he is cut out for smiles and laughter. Shaun could have the potential…Devon as well.' _Frowning Sara added to herself, _'Yes, Devon had the potential… cold, cruel…' _Sara still had yet to get over the heartache he had left her with when she walked in on him and her 'friend' Reia taking advantage of his roommate, Liam's, absence. It had been a predictable end to their relationship.

"Taryn Collins."

_'Yes Taryn might be able to pull off the part well,' Sara stole a glance at him. 'Definitely Goblin King material,'_ she mused half smiling, _'there is a slight arrogance about him and he certainly is handsome in a 'dark' kind of way. Yes, yes I do believe he would work in that role.'_

"Taryn Collins, your performance at your audition was exemplary and, though I do not usually give leading roles to new students, I am persuaded that you would be the best choice for the role," Mrs. Gallagher smiled. "I look forward to your portrayal of the Goblin King, Mr. Collins," a few scattered applauds and congratulations broke out. As attention turned once more to Taryn, Mrs. Gallagher let her gaze narrow speculatively over her new student.

Sara, meanwhile, had snapped back from her thoughts at the mention of 'Goblin King' and 'Mr. Collins'. How long had she been staring at him? She could feel the warmth rising again and had almost fought it off when Taryn leaned over near her ear.

"Sizing me up, Sara?"

She could feel the breath catch in her throat, "W-what do you mean?"

Smiling Taryn answered, "Sizing me up for the role of Goblin King." There was something in the way he said 'Goblin King' that had Sara's pulse racing. "I will do my best as your counterpart on the stage."

Taking a calming breath, Sara wrestled herself under control, "I am sure you will be wonderful." Forcing a smile to her lips she added, "I am more concerned with my performance," laughing softly to lighten the intensity of the play and Taryn's presence.

"I am sure it will be a piece of cake for you. You'll be just fine," Taryn assured her, letting the words linger as he turned back to listen to the rest of the casting.


	5. 5 Whispers in the Fading Light

Sara was vaguely aware of the bright transition into the afternoon sunlight as she and Phedrea exited the auditorium. The rest of the casting and class had passed her by in a blur and if asked she would only have been able to tell you four things: 1- Phedrea had been given the part of Sir Didymus, 2- Taryn was to play the Goblin King, 3- she was to be the Princess, and number 4- she was slowly going very insane.

'_Damn it! I thought I had conquered this part of me.' _Her mind spat at her. _'Why did everything have to come back. I never wanted this; I still don't.'_

"Sara! Wait!," a deep voice called out to her.

"Damn it! What now?," Sara practically growled as she turned toward the voice. 

"Oh… um" 

Sara flinched and mentally kicked herself as she looked into hurt brown eyes.

"I, uh, I just wanted to congratulate you on your p-part in the play."

"Oh, Liam, I'm sorry," she sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Really." Sara let her shoulders fall as she closed her eyes reclaim herself, mentally forcing her thoughts into a corner until she felt able to breathe. Grinning she looked back at him, "Don't mind me, Liam. I'm just tired and combined with the shock I just experienced, well," she paused, "I just feel like I am about to collapse. Maybe even check into a mental institution."

"And so the mighty Sara begins to feel her own humanity."

Liam and Sara broke out into laughter, Sara trying to force herself to look a little offended at her friend's remark.

"You're one to talk, Phedrea!" Sara managed to add just enough sarcasm into her comment to satisfy herself.

Phedrea smirked and lifting her head dramatically replied, "As I have continually told you, I am not human." Sara could almost believe that it was true. Phedrea had even managed to sound insulted in her dramatic pose.

"Well, your majesty, I am," Liam join in. "Although there are days I wish I wasn't," he added as an after thought.

"Who wouldn't," Sara agreed.

Another intermission of laughter ensued with the three friends only stopping when Sara straightened abruptly. 

"Sara?" Liam questioned timidly.

She could feel it, it was right there, the area near her temple still tingled with the heat from the gaze she could feel on her. Turning she locked gazes with Taryn. Phedrea and Liam followed her gaze, curiosity and concern in their eyes. Liam paled slightly but his look was sharp and narrowed. Phedrea's expression was thoughtful, any other emotions masked from the outside world. 

They held gazes for what seemed like an eternity, his mismatched eyes seeming to burn into her own. Sara felt as if he could see inside her, as if her entire soul was known to him. It was the look in his eyes. Arrogant. Prideful. Confident. Sensual… Sara shook herself at that last thought. 

Since when had she easily fallen to a handsome face?

_Since Devon, you idiot!_ she reminded herself. That was one mistake she would never make again.

Smiling she nodded to Taryn, "See you next class, Taryn?"

Smirking he began to turn to go, stopping to comment, "I hope not, Sara." Before she could comment on his rude reply he continued, "I would hate to go so long without seeing you." With that he turn and strode across the campus toward the dorm buildings.

Sara stared after him, watching is long confident strides, as graceful as they seem careless. "Well, that was interesting." she murmured to herself, forgetting that Phedrea and Liam were behind her.

"Indeed." Phedrea agreed.

Sara turned back to her, a confused look in her eyes as she remembered what she had been doing before Taryn had spoken.

"He is quite strange." Phedrea commented, her eyes narrowing in thought when Sara turned to glance at him again.

"Mmm…" Sara said noncommittally. 

Liam clenched his fists as heat began to redden his face. Phedrea noticed first and Liam silently thanked God for small miracles because she nudged him, bringing him back to his senses. Regaining his composure before Sara turned back to them. Managing to convey indifference he suggested that they head back to the dorms so that Sara could get some rest.

Returning to their usual routine, they laughed as they headed toward the dorms. Liam complained that he would never get the hang of his European History class claiming that 'the past has no concrete use in the present' and that 'why should he be concerned with the history of another country'? Phedrea and Sara spent a good fifteen minutes between trying to explain, reminding him that he had been born in Ireland, and laughing as all of their efforts were batted away by his stubbornness. 

"Your reasoning is not good enough," he claimed.

"Because you are not actually listening to it," countered Phedrea.

"What is your point?"

"That you're a stubborn, unmoving, ignoramus, and the exact reason why everyone should have to take the course." Grinning Sara continued, "You're part of the history that you are putting down and, sadly, in doing so, you are most likely making your ancestors very proud."

"And the down side of this is?" he continued, amused at the thought Sara had just stated.

"Don't waste your breath, Sara." Phedrea intervened before Sara could reply, "he is too stubborn to listen." Smiling she added, "And besides, your arguments are doing nothing, except giving him an even bigger ego."

Sara sighed in defeat as the paused in front of her and Phedrea's dorm.

"How come everything you say sounds harsh and insulting when Sara can say the exact same thing and make me proud that I am all those things?" Liam inquired, feigning hurt toward Phedrea.

"Talent, dear Liam, talent." she replied.

"Yes." Liam grinned, "Sara is very talented isn't she?"

Now is was Phedrea's turn to look hurt. "I meant me."

"Oh? You did?" he asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Well then, that just goes to show you how talented you are then doesn't it?" he said sarcastically.

Laughing softly Sara stepped between her two friends and taking a dramatic, woeful pose spoke to them, "Stop! I can't stand it any longer. Your bickering offends my ears."

All three broke out into laughter again.

_How am I suppose to stay sane with such friends, _Sara thought to herself smiling.

Catching her breath Sara stood up, "Well, I guess we better go in, Phedrea."

"Yeah." agreed Phedrea, the moment she had enough air to speak.

"You two seem very eager to be rid of me." countered Liam.

"How could you even suggest such a scandalous thing?" Phedrea prompted. "Far from it!" she declared as she rushed into his arms, "In fact, I demand that you come with us! I am almost certain that _Jennifer_ would be most happy to share her bed with you. No one need ever know and if they should discover you," she broke away from him only to clasp him to her again, "then we shall declare our error to have been made under the protection of Love!"

Liam was caught somewhere between horror and amusement. Horror because of the mention of Jennifer, she had had an infatuation with him since had come to their dorm room to rehearse their lines for theatre. The amusement was because of Phedrea's acting and the thought of getting caught in the girls' dorm room and her actually using Love as an excuse.

Catching on Sara followed suit, "Yes, Liam, you must come with us. Love cannot be denied and with that on your side you have only us to consider," wrapping herself around his arm she continued, "and surely there is no objection in that area. Our consent is under no doubt and I am sure that _Jennifer_," she emphasized the name, "would never dream of denying such a thing."

"Yes!" Phedrea picked up the speech, "Come let us hear your decision."

They both grinned as temptation and horror warred within his eyes. Finally a victor was declared.

"Ladies," he began, he head drooping as he disentangled himself from their embraces, "I must follow the path of chivalry and decline. I would never forgive myself if I were to bring your virtue under speculation." They both heard the sarcasm in the last sentence and were both about to protest when he began again, "No! No more invitations fore I do not know how long I could decline your offers." Moving back he went on in false agony, "I will not tempt you with myself! No, Phedrea!" he turned to her, "I could not bear to have your reputation ruined." An evil smirk curved his lips as he began to move backward in the direction of his dorm. Making ready to run he finished his speech, "We couldn't have it said that Phedrea had begun entertaining the opposite sex. I mean, what would your girlfriends think of that?" With that he bolted, yelling over his should, "You see I have only your best interest in mind!"

Phedrea and Sara stood there in shock until the silence was broken by Sara's snickering. Smiling Phedrea looked over at Sara as she doubled over in laughter.

"I cannot believe he actually had the nerve to say that!" Sara said in surprise.

"It is about time he came to accept it," Phedrea replied, seeming amused. "Although I think that his pride has been hurt in admitting my sexuality."

Sara stared at her questioningly, "How so?"

A knowing grin spread slowly over Phedrea's face, "Because," she turned to watch his figure disappear through the dorm door before turning back to watch Sara, "with that comes the realization that I will always have more girlfriends than he could ever hope to have. I have become competition in his mind."

Sara smiled, "Come on, lets get inside. Now I really am tired. Too much laughing."

"No such thing," Phedrea commented as the entered the building.

The sun fading into the horizon cast shadows with it last colorful rays of light, dimming the campus, leaving the few people outside as living black statues. One of these living statues stood outside of the building the two girls had just entered. It was the figure of a man, legs spread in a dominant and comfortable stance, arms folded across his chest, and an amused smile lingering like the sun's light. 

"Sweet dreams, Sara." his voice carried, a sigh on the wind, as it swept through the empty campus.

It echoed long into the night, lingering the longest one room specifically before fading completely into her mind.

_Sweet dream…… Sara…_


	6. 6 A Legacy of Waiting

****

Dear Readers, 

I would like to thank you all for your patience and for continuing to read my stories… I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out and I have little excuse for the long pause in the story. I hope that you can forgive me and that you will enjoy the chapter and that it will be worth your wait. I am at this moment working on the next chapter… 

Please enjoy the story…

___________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer glanced up from her desk as the door opened. Pulling the headphones from her ears, the fast paced and rich voice of Shania Twain whispering from her neck now as she flashed a grin at her roommates entry. The slightly chewed pencil fell from her fingers as she turned towards them, her essay on the development of politics in the Sixteenth Century forgotten almost happily while she greeted her friends.

"So?!" her voice soft, curiosity and excitement flowing through her southern tones. "Come on, tell me. How did the casting go?"

"It went." Sara answered noncommittally.

"How's the essay coming?" Phedrea countered, knowing it was a sore spot. 

Riling Jennifer was one of her favorite pastimes. Not that it was that hard. Sara repressed a grin as Jennifer pushed away from the desk, bottom lip pouting slightly as she tried to glare at Phedrea.

"Don't change the subject." Sara flinched inwardly at Jennifer's tone. Definitely a sore spot. "I have had to listen to you two and Liam reciting line after line until *I* could repeat the damn thing from memory. Now how did you do?"

"Don't act like it was such a hardship, Jen," Phedrea grinned, "you enjoyed having Liam here all the time~*~*~

Sara walked forward and let herself fall face first onto her bed, her arms reaching out, grabbing a pillow and covering her head with it. She really didn't want to think about it. The walk back to the dorm had pushed the thoughts far from her mind and Jennifer's conversation was slowly bringing them back with full force.

"Always one for dramatics." Jennifer sighed heavily. "Was it that bad?" she asked turning to Phedrea.

"No, not really. I think Sara is still shell shocked with it all."

"Shell shocked?" Sara could tell from her concern that Jennifer was looking at her.

"I got the leading roll." Sara mumbled into the bedspread, the pillow covering her head making the statement unintelligible.

"Sara?"

Sara sat up, turning around to sit cross-legged on the bed, the pillow in her lap. Turning to Jennifer she forced a thin smile, "I got the leading roll." Thinking for a minute she added, "Well, co-lea dinging roll, I suppose."

Jennifer's mouth gaped, "Sara!" her mouth curving slowly into an ecstatic grin, "Congratulations! Oh, Sara, I am so glad! You deserve it."

Phedrea simply watched, leaning against the wall.

Sara thanked her, but something in her voice had Jennifer looking lost.

"What? Aren't you excited?" she asked, slightly dumbfounded at her friends lack of enthusiasm. "You worked so hard, isn't the leading role something you always wanted?"

Sara couldn't help but smile, this time genuinely. Jennifer loved the spotlight and her southern belle background and personality had her cast in it more often than not. Rich brown hair and startling blue eyes had made her the center of attention for the male population, but underneath her soft features was a sharp wit and Sara couldn't help but like her. 

"Yes, I wanted the part. Do want the part." Sara corrected. "I just didn't actually expect to get the part."

"Why not?" 

"I… uh… " Sara floundered under the onslaught of questions.

Phedrea came to her rescue.

"Just let her be, Jen."

Sara could almost kiss her, she was so relieved at the thought of ending the interrogation. 

"Between landing the lead roll *and* the obvious interest of our new exchange student, I would say Sara has had was hell of a day." 

The ground seemed to fall away and Sara sat paralyzed under the glint that sparked in Jennifer's blue eyes. There would be no end to the torment now. No end to the questions. No hope for sleep anytime soon. 

Sara glared at Phedrea.

She smiled innocently before her lips transformed into playful smirk.

There would be no rescue.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was like any other dorm room a student might reside in at any other time, at least it was underneath. It was a single with one bed, a simple desk, a few shelves, just the basics of existence, but what the furniture lacked in taste and style, the objects that decked them more than made up for it in themselves. The bed, simple in form, was covered with a silken comforter, the deep, rich fabric of the ancient Celtic design shimmered in the candlelight, the colors of rubies, sapphires, ambers, and emeralds dazzling like the very stones they echoed. The pillows were black with silver trim, an occasional symbol here and their in their intricate weave. The spread gave the bed the pseudo-appearance of size, almost ridiculous…. Almost. 

Beside the bed, a night table graced its left side, two pillar candles upon holders of twisting metal, a worn book, and a half-full glass of amber liquid, decking its surface. The candles, blood red and soft gray, towered as sentinels above the other two objects. The book was faded black leather, the gold lettering blazing the title against the dark surface. Its corners were beginning to wear thin and the pages showed signs of excessive use. Plain and unadorned it stood out in its surroundings, a sliver of moonlight cutting across it from the window above the bed.

Along the left wall of the room, next to the bathroom door, stood a book case and above it, running halfway along that wall and the frontal one, was a shelf. Objects stood out in jumbled confusion in any space that was not taken up with books. The books were a puzzle in themselves, ranging in genre from science to fantasy, and make from simple binding to ornately decorated leather. Many were written in different languages, some appearing to be nothing more than jumbles of hastily scribbled swirls and dot. They lined the shelves in an order only known to the room's resident, and their lack of organization contrasted strongly with that of the desk.

The desk located below the shelf in the right corner echoed order and efficiency. It was a contrast in time periods; on one side reigned the time of scholars and kings, the other lay conquered by sleek technology. Somewhere in the middle they merged. Parchment met paper, pen vied with quill, and the computer coexisted with all four. Parchment documents filled two stacked trays, one marked 'do', the other 'done'. Two lamps occupied the right corner, one electric and plain, a slight layer of dust beginning to cover it, and the other an oil lamp formed of smoky colored glass. An ashtray clung precariously at the side of the desk, ignorant, or simply unconcerned, with the no smoking regulation it was violating. It was rather uniform and functionary, the objects and neat order giving subtle testimony to it's absent occupant. Besides the choice of materials, three objects provided a more personal tint into the owners life: a crystal figurine and two framed photographs. The figurine was a delicate affair of pale color with an echo of brilliant green burning from the center, mingling together in the miniature form of a dancing woman. The larger of the photos was framed in soft array of gold and silver that accentuated the proud beauty of the woman locked in the metal. Youthful and smiling, her face beamed from behind the glass, a pair of pale green eyes laughing from beneath the curls of vibrant red hair even as they betrayed the years she had witnessed. Next to it shone a pair of contrasting green eyes, as brilliant as the other's were pale. Set in a simple frame of pewter, a girl of 15 gazed out beneath strands of deep brown, her hair decorated with ribbons and fake flowers as she stood against the backdrop of trimmed grass and trees, a book cradled lovingly in her hands. Small as it was the title was plain against the deep red of the cover and even if you couldn't read it from the picture you could from the copy that lay upon the nightstand…

LABYRINTH

___________________

The doorknob twitched, its gold surface shifting as it rattled slightly before rotating. The latch receded with a final click and the door began to open.

Light trickled in in small degrees until it flooded the silent room, bringing the laughter and noise from the hallway beyond with it. A shadow stepped from the side, its form stretching across the carpet with a dominance and luxury that was trademark to the room's owner. The shadow wavered as it moved forward, the soft tread of boots against carpet moving with it as the shadow's owner raised and arm and gracefully flicked its wrist.

Flames burst into life on the candle wicks, and the shadows disappeared. The secure click of the latch and the metallic turn of the lock, and the room and its occupant was once more separated from the moving world outside.

_____________________

Taryn sighed and ran a hand through his hair, brushing the constrictive band from his hair, before shrugging out of his leather jacket and tossing it over the chair. Walking forward he lifted a hand, removing the sunglasses from his face and set them on the nightstand. Tenderly his eyes and fingers skimmed the cover of the book, halting, and then his fingers moved on to grasp the liquid filled glass.

"Why does it haunt me so?", he asked amber liquid as he delicately swirled it within the glass. "I started it all. When did I lose control of the situation?"

Sighing he gave in, sitting down on the Celtic design comforter. Leaning against the headboard and the wall he tipped back his head and knocking back the last of the liquid. The wonderful searing taste of alcohol had him closing his eyes against the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. Pulling his knees up, Taryn leaned forward balancing his weight on his arms, letting the empty glass dangle from his fingers.

Watching the reflecting lights spark off the glass he grinned lightly, "It isn't time yet. Just a little longer."

It had been more painful than he cared to admit. Watching her. Sitting so close to her. Speaking to her. The way her eyes had watched him; remembering but never realizing. It had been unnerving.

__

It had been so fucking wonderful!

He had never felt so good than those few hours he had spent near her.

Alive. He had felt alive. Over the past few years he had been just a shell of his former self. Something empty. He had accomplished his goal… half of it anyway, but when she had left she had taken part of him with her. 

He had never counted on that. Never thought that he would have been at risk.

He had lived years. **_Years! _**as only half a person. **_Years_** without life…

Without her…

Not this time! This time it would be different… this time everything would end as it was suppose to… this time his only agenda was her… 

He would fulfill both their dreams. Reality would not have her twice…

Unfolding from the bed, he stood, determination and purpose straightening his form as he walked toward the bookcase. Reaching up, his fingers came into contact with the smooth surface of the mahogany case. Warmth seeped from the case, into his hands, and up through his arms as he grasped it and brought it lovingly to his chest. His arms enfolding it, cradling it as he turned back toward the bed.

The box had been in his family for years, passed on through generations. Father to son it had found its way to him. It was his heritage and his pride, inside it was his legacy. 

Sweeping his arm before him, light sparkled from his fingertips.

In a haze of silver the bed vanished. The deep brown carpet wavered and faded, replaced with smooth black stone. A perfect silver circle seemed to pour from nowhere shinning like a river of moonlight against the dark surface. 

Smiling softly, Taryn stepped forward into the circle. Here the air was purer, denser as it pulsed around it. Here the air was alive with voices and music, the melody of the past, present, and future mingling is a harmony that was both sad and joyful. Voices, instruments, and the sounds of nature caressed over him. This was everything. Here he was everything. This was his heart, the heart of all things.

This was Magick…

Even as candles appeared around him; one North, one South, one East, one West, and two slightly off center, he could feel the Magick surround him, fill him. 

As the candles flickered to life he could feel his hair stir with the air, whipping into wild disarray and cascades. Opening his eyes he didn't need a mirror to know that they shimmered in the darkness that had encroached on the room. Looking down his clothes had changed as well; a loose white cotton string shirt tucked snuggly into the hem of a pair of black leather pants. With his human clothes he had shed his human identity. He was himself once more.

He was Jareth, the Goblin King and Heir to the Fae throne.

And he had an appointment to keep…

She was waiting…

****

____________________________________________________________________________

TBC

Leave a review…

What will happen next? What is Taryn/Jareth planning? The next chapter will be out as soon as I can put it together. Be patient…. please

Again thank you so much… 


	7. 7 Dreams, Pillows, and Promises

****

Dear Reader,

Wow! I can't believe how fast this flew out! I don't expect it will happen again… I wish it would. It was great having it come together this quickly. I'm just waiting to find something wrong or badly written. It's too good to be true. I hope that you enjoy this. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

He could feel the power building and, with the love and respect that had been fostered in him from birth, he welcomed it. It rippled through him synchronizing with his heartbeat, and he knelt, as much from reverence and tradition as from the need to before his knees gave out beneath him. It had always been like that for him, fast and powerful and complete. Nothing compared to it.

Except…

Images flash through his mind, brilliant and painfully real.

In the circle even thoughts could become real. He would have to be careful and keep his mind focused.

Laying the box carefully to the side, his hands moving along the edge to the ornate iron latch he presses in and lifts, opening it. The scents of herbs, age, and home encircle him as he gazes within, his hands caressing as he selects and removes what is necessary for his task. Laying out a white cloth he set the objects upon it and, tracing the golden pentagram emblazoned on the clothes center, he selected the anthame from the box and rose.

The handle began at the cross section, a brilliant emerald stone shimmering against the gold metal that spread out like the branches of a tree. From there gold twisted with silver, spreading out in the center to encircle a stone of alexandrite before twisting again in a silver crescent moon around an amethyst stone. It had once belonged to his great-great-grandmother.

There was power in tradition.

From the northern candle he began to walk, tracing the silver ribbon of the circle. Once, blade pointing skyward. Twice, blade held outward. Thrice, blade toward the ground. Three times he walked the circle and with each complete circle the light wavered and brightened. He could feel the warmth pulsing from it as he returned to the center of the circle. Lighting the two remaining candles he paid respects to the God and the Goddess, asking their guidance and blessing. Opening his arms he began the invocations…

****

Earth. Fertility. Strength.

****

Fire. Passion. Love.

****

Water. Femininity. Patience.

****

Air. Change. Tranquility.

Smiling as he felt them answer, Jareth held his right hand before him, palm down. Warmth gathered and he turned it up, summoning it to form. 

Air swirled in colors, fire burned within the heart, water swirled and formed a sphere, and earth hardened it into something tangible. 

The crystal lay cool and smooth and perfect in his hands, the image within it captivating him. Something warm and dark flitted through his eyes as he watch the image of the girl.

Hair the color of damp earth…

Eyes that echoed the deepest emeralds…

Eyes that once sparkled with dreams and magick…

Eyes that now saw only the mundane world around her…

Tonight, he thought, tonight he would release her from her prison of reality. Tonight she would have dreams and in those dreams _he _would give her magic…

Closing his eyes he began the final part of the spell.

Magick crept from him, from the circle. Towards her…

Towards Sara…

****

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara collapsed back onto her pillow, a sigh passing her lips as she closed her eyes. She could feel the exhaustion raking through her body and gave up a silent pray of thanks that the day was over. It wasn't bad enough that her dreams relentlessly assaulted her day and night, vivid and beautiful as they tormented her, but now to have her very dreams connected to something solid, someone solid; it wasn't right. 

__

Taryn Collins…

It wasn't a name she couldn't place. It was strange and foreign, but it had the ability to roll through her thoughts like cool water. Comforting. Soothing. Disturbing. And it was slowly filling her mind, consuming her thoughts and dragging out her dreams. Why? Why did he remind her so much of her childhood, of her hopes, of her dreams…? 

Why did he bring to mind the word Magick?

Turning over onto her side she tugged her blanket lazily over her body. 

__

There is no such thing as Magick… 

Sara knew the truth. She had learned it the hard way.

There was no room for Magick and dreams in the reality of a world where Happily Ever After was just a set of pretty words inked on pages of childish books. Magick, dreams, Happily Ever After; they were empty promises whispered sweetly into the ears and hearts of children and she, like all children had believed the words on the page, listened to their whispered promises, and, when life had turned unfair, she had waited for the Happily Ever After she 'knew' would come.

It didn't.

It never would.

She had believed so much in those illusion. She had needed them. She _had felt _them within her very being. They became a part of her, a part of her soul and when that part of her soul had proved false part of her had died. Even in death the memory of them, of what they had brought to her had haunted her, but she had grown up. She had matured, and with reality and life pressing in on her, pressing out all that she had been, she found a use for her ghosts.

Taking them in hand, enjoying them in a restrained extent, she had made them useful. She shaped them, molded them, colored them, she gave them life in her reality. Bringing them forward in varying dimensions and mediums, she gave them life in a world where they had never existed. Paintings, sketches, sculptures, even writings and theatrics, all of them became an outlet for her torments. She had taken her own pain, mixed and melded it with her talent and love of art and had created a successful and marketable skill with it.

She had won… or she had thought she had.

Curling into its warmth she sought out sleep. Turning to it as one might turn to a savior. 

Asking it, seeking it, as desperately as she had once sought something much more wondrous.

Slowly it answered, easing sleep upon her. It crept along her perception like a seductive lover. Gently, slowly, carefully, it began to nibble at her consciousness, leading her bit by bit into the sweet oblivion of rest until finally, finally it took her under.

Her senses dulled, her mind and body relaxed, Sara never sensed the warmth that tinged the air. She didn't notice the soft melody of flutes and drums that hummed softly into the room or feel the tendrils that inched over her skin like waves.

But from another bed Phedrea stirred, her eyes turning up to the window before resting her gaze on Sara. In the darkness of the room she felt it, listen to it, and, with her eyes shimmering softly and a smile curving her lips, she wondered.

With patience and something more in her eyes she watched Sara that night…

She watched and waited…

Watched as Sara fell into sleep…

Waited as dreams took her friend under…

__

'So, this is your answer?' she mused. _'Ought to be interesting.'_

___________________________________________________________________________

Eyelids fluttered open, hazy jade brightening into bright green beneath the dark lashes as her vision cleared. Running a hand through her hair she could feel the rough texture of bark against her knuckles. Turning around her expression twisted into confusion. She had fallen asleep against a tree?

Look up into its branches she winced as a breath of wind swayed the leaves allowing a glare of sunlight to find her eyes.

Sunlight? Was it already morning?

She dared to look back up again, this time making sure to shield her eyes from the harsh light. The sun was almost straight over head. Almost noon.

__

Almost noon!?

Shocked into action she stood quickly. Her classes! She'd already missed two! Glancing around her she looked for something familiar. The grassy commons. The dorms. The imposing buildings.

Nothing… At least nothing that was familiar.

Where was she?

A sigh raked through her body as she let herself collapse back onto the grass, her back leaning once more into the tree. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back letting the sunlight play over her face, leaving it tingling with warmth. Idly she tugged at the leg of her jeans. Jean? Glancing down she realized that she was indeed dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans. Lifting her hand she tugged a piece of her shirt into view. It was one she remembered, one she had worn when she was younger; a loose white shirt with flowing sleeves, a vest sewn into it to give it decoration. It had been her mothers.

"I thought I'd sold this off years ago…" she tilted her head back against the tree. "Strange…" she let the word hang for a moment.

"What's strange?"

"This shirt. I haven't worn it in…" Sara trailed off, her eyes snapping open as she looked around.

"In?", the voice prompted.

It was so familiar, she knew she had heard it before.

"In years…" Sara finished, her voice faltering slightly.

"Mmm." The voice sounded again, "That is strange. You must not have grown much during those years."

Criticism? Was that criticism that she heard in the voice.

"Who are you to make comments like that?" she bit back, "You don't know me."

Laughter, deep and musical reached her. It was definitely male and was coming from behind her.

"Is that so…" the voice answered, a smile in its tone. "Is that really so… Sara?"

Sara sat still, her back rigid against the tree behind her. Her name lingered in the air between them. How?

In the stillness she could hear the rustling of grass and the soft footsteps that made their way around the tree. He had been on the other side of the tree the whole time? Forcing herself to relax she gaze out across the landscape at nothing. He wouldn't rattle her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He was beside her. She knew it. The footsteps had stopped next to her, but she wouldn't look at him. Cloth rustled, grass shifted, and she thought she heard the distinct rough sound of bark against his shirt. 

He was sitting beside her.

Silence reigned between them for what seemed like hours and still she had not seen his face.

"How long, Sara?"

The voice was quite, calm, and, if she was perfectly honest with herself, very sexy. English, she decided. 

"Hmm, Sara?"

Yes, definitely English.

"How long what?", she asked, irritation lining her voice.

"How long are we going to sit here in silence, with you ignoring my presence?" It wasn't what he had wanted to ask, but then, he couldn't rush it. He wouldn't chance bringing everything to the surface at once.

He wouldn't loss her.

"It seems that by starting this conversation you answered your own question."

He smirked towards her, she still refused to look at him. "Harsh and proud as always," he chuckled. "No matter how much you've grown, how much you've refined yourself, deep down you're still the same. So independent. So innocent."

Sara sniffed insulted. "You've no right to critique me," with that said she began to push herself up.

"Running away, Sara?"

"No.." she gritted out between her teeth. "Just thought that I'd explore this place a bit."

The surroundings were just beginning to dawn on her. The beauty. The peace. The colors. It was unreal. She was in what could only be described as a garden. In the distance she could make out the sand-colored line that curved off into the distance; a wall. Nearby, grass spread out and then narrowed toward a rambling rock pathway, flowers piling up at the edges like the crests of waves about to spill onto the shore. 

Walking toward the path, she'd become so engrossed in the scenery that she started when she felt a hand wrap around her arm. He'd followed her.

"Let me give you the tour then."

"I can manage by myself." She tried to pull her arm free, but his grip only tightened, painless but firm.

"I insist." She wasn't going to make this easy. He smiled. Good, it would be more fun this way.

She didn't reply, but she didn't try to remove his hand again. Grinning, he threaded his arm through hers as he began to point out the finer points of the garden, naming off flowers and the deities that stood in stone within them. As time passed he could feel the muscles in her arm relax as she let herself be lead through the pathways.

As they approached the center of the garden Sara let out a strangled gasp and all but pulled him toward the marble fountain.

"It's magnificent," awe radiated from her face. "Who is she?"

Silently he studied the statue behind the cascading veil of water. The woman was nude, her hair falling in soft curls over the swells of her breasts, her face was serene and calm, a her lips curving into a smile that was both seductive and maternal.

"Diana, Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, Hecatate, she has so many. Pick your favorite."

Sara could feel a change in him. A warm glow of pride. It seemed to spread to her through the contact of his hand. She was tempted then, tempted to look at him, but she looked into the pool under the fountain instead.

"She is the Goddess."

Sara could hear the smile in his voice as it deepened and intensified the musical tone in it. She broke, her gaze straying over in the water to his reflection. She gasped her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Where he should have been there was only a silver shadow sparkling across the rippling water. Transfixed she watched as the shadow moved over behind her. As his hands rested on her shoulders she knew that the shadows owner had moved too.

He leaned forward, enjoying the fear and wonder that radiated off of her and whispered.

Sara shivered as he whispered, his breath warm against the shell of her ear.

"It's only a reflection, Sara. A shadow of who I am. Next time just look at me…"

__

*"Enough… Sara! Wake up…"*

She felt him move back and felt another person's arms wrap around her, protecting and comforting. In the water she watched herself be enveloped in a red haze, another shimmering shadow. It felt nice.

__

"Wake up, Sara"

It felt familiar…

Sara watch the garden melt away.

"Sara, wake up now."

Sara opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of violet eyes. Phedrea's arms were wrapped tightly about Sara as she sat with her back against the head of Sara's bed.

"Phedrea?"

A warm smile peaked the corners of her friends face.

"Welcome back…"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Back?"

Phedrea smiled as Sara searched the room. "You were dreaming, Sara." 

Sara shuddered and Phedrea lifted a hand to stroke her hair, her other arm continuing to hold Sara against her. 

"I'm dizzy…" Sara muttered, pressing a hand to her head, trying to stop the spinning. "That's not normal, is it?"

__

'The dizziness will pass.' Phedrea thought and chuckled, "I don't think the ordinary rules of normal apply to you. And why you would want it to, I don't understand."

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about then. You're as far from normal as anyone can get." The spinning was drifting to a halt and she actually ventured a smile to make sure her face could still move.

"Flatterer," Phedrea laughed. 

Sara joined in and Phedrea was pleased to feel her body relax. She had been worried for a moment. She'd have to be more watchful. When a man's mind was focused on one goal he tended to ignore the danger and forget precautions.

'Fool. You don't deserve her.' Phedrea's arm instinctively tightened around Sara. She started as she felt Sara's hand on her arm.

"It's okay, Phae." Sara turned her head around and smiled. "_I'm _okay."

Phedrea looked at her for a moment and then sighed as a grin broke over her face. "That's what you always say."

"And you always ignore what I say and worry anyway."

"Habits are hard to break."

"They are…"

She could hear something sad behind Sara's words and rushed to stop the thoughts behind them.

"Put on a few pounds? You're getting heavier."

Pushing up and away from Phedrea's embrace, Sara turned, insult bringing color to her face. "You didn't have any trouble moving me into your lap so I couldn't have been _that _heavy. Besides, you didn't need to hold me in the first place. I didn't ask you to, so don't complain that I'm too heavy. And another thing…"

Her words trailed off as she sat there watching Phedrea shake with silent laughter.

"You did that on purpose." Sara said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You should see your face." Phedrea pushed out between gasps. "You're so touchy. God, Sar- Mph!"

Phedrea fell over onto the floor, the breath knocked from her lungs. Sara kneeled on the edge of the bed looking down at her, a pillow held tightly in her hands and a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Touchy am I?"

"And violent apparently."

The amused southern voice answered, half stifled from sleep.

"Sorry Jennifer. We didn't mean to wake you."

"What's this _we _thing? I'm not sorry at all. If I don't get to sleep why should she?" Phedrea grinned over at the sleep rumpled brunette.

"I haven't had a proper night's sleep since I met either of you. Now you've decided to have pillow fights in the middle of the night."

"It didn't start like tha-"

The pillow landed smack on Sara's face causing her to topple down on top of Phedrea.

"And without inviting me to join." Jennifer said with satisfaction. "I'm hurt." The smile was spreading over her face, despite her effort to be serious.

Laughter erupted suddenly as two pillows sped across the room and into a shocked brunette.

The fight was on…

Pillows and insults hurled across the room and a few hours later, when the fight had ended and Sara went back to bed, the incidents of the dream were shoved to the back of her thoughts.

----------

As Sara sank into sleep Phedrea smiled.

"No more dreams tonight, Sara."

In the darkness, her eyes shimmered slightly.

"I promise."

****

__________________________________________________________________________________

TBC…

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

)o( Blessed Be )o(

Alexandrite Moonlight


End file.
